Missing you
by eyekandi
Summary: A song fic about Rogue's feelings for Logan, please r/r


A/n: This is my first fan-fic and song-fic so let me know what you think. Please review, flame it if you feel that that's what my fic deserves. Oh, the song I used is called "How Can I Not Love You" by Joy Enriquez, I hope you enjoy it!

Rogue sat in her dark room alone. The mansion was incredibly quite with everyone gone. They had went out to the movies like they planed at the beginning of the week, but Rogue didn't feel up to going.

Sighing, Rogue got up and turned on her radio, she didn't like the stillness and quite of her room. As an unfamiliar song began to play, Rogue ran a gloved finger threw the new white streaks in her hair. It had been a couple weeks since the incident with Magneto; needless to say Logan saved her life and captured her heart.

She knew noting between them could work out for obvious reasons, but she couldn't help but to be taken by him. Everything about him, his bad boy attitude, his looks, everything about Logan drew Rogue to him, and she couldn't help it, she didn't want to help it. She kept the small idea that something just might happen between them when he returned alive in the back of her mind. She missed him greatly and hoped that he would return soon.

The unfamiliar song ended and another one began to play. Rogue was about to shut off her radio to wonder around when the words made her stop. There was something about the words that made her stop and listen.

Cannot touch, Cannot hold, Cannot be together  
Cannot love, Cannot kiss, Cannot love each other  
Must be strong and we must let go  
Cannot say what our hearts must know

Rogue felt as if the song was written for her. The song seemed to tell her and Logan's story. She wished she could touch him with out hurting him. Twice they've made skin-to-skin contact, and twice he was hurt bad; the second time almost killed him. Rogue sat on her bed as she continued to listen, her gloved fingers played with the cold medal dog tags around her neck that she had not taken off since they were given to her.

How can I not love you  
What do I tell my heart  
When do I not want you here in my arms  
How does one walks away  
From all of the memories   
How do I not miss you when you are gone****

Rogue hugged her knees to her chest as a sadness filled the room. She loved Logan, yet she knew she shouldn't. Many times she told herself not to love him, to let him go, yet for some reason she found herself always holding on to him. It was impossible for her to let Logan go, even more so now that he was away.

Cannot trip, Cannot share sweet and tender moments  
Cannot feel how we feel, Must pretend it's over  
Must be brave and we must go on, Must not say  
What we no longer long

A salty tear ran down Rogue's cheek, she didn't bother to wipe it away. She had done this so many times, cried alone over many things, not just Logan. She cursed her powers; they were the cause of most of her problems. She took being able to touch people for granted and now wishes she hadn't. Now more than ever all she wanted to do is to be able to touch someone's skin with her own without them ending up hurt. She knew that day would most likely never come and she tired to forcer herself to come to that reality, to move forward, but she couldn't.

How can I not love you  
What do I tell my heart  
When do I not want you here in my arms  
How does one walks away  
From all of the memories   
How do I not miss you when you are gone  
  
How can I not love you

She left so many things behind when she ran, her parents, her friends, everything she knew was back at the home she could never return to. Now she was living in a mansion, not able to touch anything and in love with a man she could not have. It hurt Rogue so much to see the students walking around holding hands, touching, kissing, it hurt her so much to see all of this around her.

Must be brave and we must be strong  
Cannot say what we no longer long

Rogue wiped her tears off of her face before standing up. She didn't want to sit around her room again feeling sorry for herself; she had done that to many times since Logan had left.  She had to be strong. She knew that Logan would return to her, he had to. He told her he would be back for his dog tags, Rogue just hoped he would be back for something else as well.

How can I not love you  
What do I tell my heart  
When do I not want you here in my arms  
How does one walks away  
From all of the memories   
How do I not miss you when you are gone  
  
How can I not love you  
When you are gone

She did miss Logan, and loved him with all of her being, but sitting around in her room was not going to make things better for her. Rogue tucked his dog tags under she shirt before fixing her hair. She could hear the others downstairs and wanted to join them. She knew that sitting around was not going to bring him back anything soon. She would enjoy some fun with her friends. Just because she was having fun with the other students didn't mean she loved or missed Logan any less, besides, Bobby owed her a rematch is foosball and this time she intended to win.


End file.
